swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud City Attack
Cloud City Attack is the sixth scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. The Galactic Empire captures Bespin from the Rebel Alliance's forces. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Keep at least one worker alive to re-supply your forces. * Scout the perimeter and secure a safe place to land the invasion force. * Fight your way to one of the Gravity Generators. * Seize control of the Gravity Control Generators by eliminating the defenses surrounding them. * At least three of the six Gravity Control Generators must survive. * Destroy the Rebel Monument. * Construct an Imperial Monument in the debris of the Bespin Government Center. Hints # There are no natural resources on Bespin. Destroy any storehouses and raid them for supplies. # Workers are in short supply; one shuttle has several aboard. Without them, you will not be able to resupply your initial landing force. # Some of the Gravity Control Generators are located in the inner ring of the city. You will need to airlift your armies to reach them. Players Player * (Galactic Empire): The player starts with some Aircraft and some Air Transports full of units. They must find a safe place to land and some resources, build up an army, and take control of the Gravity Control Generators. Allies * (Rebel Alliance): The city itself. They will tribute the player resources every time a storehouse is destroyed. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): Scattered forces across the map. Every time the player captures a Gravity Control Generator, Bespin Security Force will launch an attack on it. * (Rebel Alliance): The enemy that covers the first half of the map. * (Rebel Alliance): The enemy that covers the second half of the map. Strategy The player starts with all technologies researched, but no buildings or resources. They must find a place to land and some resources, and start building a base. The only place the Air Transports can land without being fired upon is the western part of the landmass. Just south of this is a small "island" with an Anti-Air Turret and some small forces - land here first to destroy the storehouses and gain resources, then head north to build a base on land. When the player's forces land, they'll be attacked by the Rebel forces - Troopers, Mounted Troopers, Hvy Mech Destroyers, Strike Mechs, Artillery, and Assault Mechs. Destroy them and begin building a base. The only way to gain resources on this map is to destroy enemy storehouses, so the player should do that every time they come across them - the resources will be needed to construct buildings and train troops. The map is split in two - one half controlled by Lando's Commandos, and one by the Rebel Alliance. The only way to travel from one to the other is with Air Transports. The player must go to both parts and take control of the Gravity Control Generators by destroying the Advanced Turrets and Adv Anti-Air Turrets around them, then defend them against the Bespin Security Force's attack. The Rebel Alliance also has a Monument that must be destroyed and replaced with an Imperial Monument. The player must take over all six Gravity Control Generators, and no more than three of them can be destroyed. Once the player has taken control of all six generators and replaced the Rebel Monument with their own, the scenario is over. Category:Darth Vader scenarios